The Girl In My Bed
by WatchTheFishWrite
Summary: Love it a crazy thing. A crazy thing which I've given up on. Correction; a crazy thing which I had given up on. The cyan mare changed that.
1. Pilot

(Hello, and welcome to the first fiction I have written in over two years. It will contain detailed scenes in which explicit acts are performed. This is only for those of you whom enjoy works involving clop. If you like it, then review. If you hate it, then review. Tell me what you think I can do to improve my writing, or any suggestions you have. I hope you enjoy, and have a good day.)

Love it a crazy thing. A crazy thing which I've given up on. Correction; a crazy thing which I _had_ given up on. The cyan mare changed that.

My eyes opened slowly, a slight crust in them from the night before. The bed I was in was soft, and a nice warmth was hugged tightly against me. Having just woken up, I wasn't able to register the unusual nature. I accepted it. My legs tightened around the warm mass, feeling its curves. A…mare? I began to realize what was going on. My head reeled back to look at the pony hugging me. My vision was filled with a cyan mare with a cute and slender face. A rainbow mane covered her head, small ears poking out of the messy mane. It was also notable that she was wearing a pair of sexy socks, and skimpy panties. After staring at the mare for a bit, I began to recall what had happened.

Perhaps it was the intoxicating smell of sex in the club that night, or perhaps the seductive look on her face. Perhaps it was overly loud music, or perhaps I just wanted to lay that cyan mare.

I don't remember how we made love that night. Perhaps it was kinky. Probably not. But I do know one thing—it was phenomenal. I didn't need to know how it happened. I wanted more.

Her sleeping body was calm in my hooves. Every time she took a breath, I could feel it. Holding something alive in my hooves was surreal to me. I wanted to wake her up, but I was scared she would want to leave me. Whatever relationship we shared currently was something I wanted to keep alive, if only for a few hours. I drifted back off to sleep swiftly, aided by her soft body and warmth.

When I woke up, that warmth was gone. After realizing this, I sat up, looking for her. The four socks were strewn across the floor, led by the pair of panties. Along with this, the bathroom door was closed, and the light inside the room was shining from beneath the door. Hopefully she was still here. I didn't want her to leave yet.

(Hope you liked it, though this is just a pilot. I intend to continue writing if I can. I missed writing on this site, and I intend to continue now. Until next time.)


	2. And So It Begins

**And So It Begins…**

I stepped closer, and pushed my ear against the wooden barrier separating the mare and I. What was her name again? Rainbow…Sprite? Rainbow Swirl…? I suppose I could call her Rainbow as a nickname. I could hear the rushing noise of water from the shower. She must have woken up after I went to bed. Well, perhaps I could take this chance to figure out where I was. I turn around, examining the room. It wasn't my own, it was the mare's. An adapted cloud home, it seemed. So that others could visit it. Luckily for me, I suppose. Being a unicorn, I couldn't exactly step on clouds without falling through them. It also wasn't a very well kept room. The socks and panties were on the floor, of course, but so were panties of other colors and patterns. Some wrappers to candy were on the floor, as well. Hoping she might like me more for this, I begin cleaning the place up for her.

Twenty minutes later, the rushing noise of water stopped. After a few minutes of delay, the door opened to the cyan mare, whom took a surprised look on her face, catching me in the middle of making the bed.

"You're…still here?" She said. A tiny rasp was in her voice, but it was still an incredibly sexy thing. I gave her a slight look back, unsure how to respond.

"You…expected me to be gone?" My own voice startled me slightly, as I had not spoken all the while I cleaned, and it was silent in this room.

"They all do." She looks around the room, then makes a face. "You cleaned." She says it in almost an annoyed way. "Are you getting attached to me or something?" She continues, focusing her gaze on me.

"Attached? I mean…we did…make love, I think. Doesn't that mean something?" I glance from the bed, back to her. She's already inching towards the door, ready to leave.

"Look, last night? A one night stand, really. It didn't mean anything. You can leave now…" The mare pushes the door open, gesturing for me to go out. I watch her for a minute.

"Well, if this is some sort of test, I hope you know that you're not just a girl in my bed…or, I'm not just a guy in yours. It meant something. To me, anyway." I retorted. But the mare didn't want to hear it. In fact, I think she wasn't even listening, just waiting for me to finish talking so she could.

"Listen, I've slept with a _lot_ of stallions, and mares in this room. I don't recall ninety percent of their names. I won't remember yours, either. It's not personal." She steps out of the door into a hallway, and then disappears into another door. I didn't plan to leave, though. Not until she made me.

(And that's chapter 2. Don't worry, you'll get your smut next chapter. Be patient. Leave a review if you think I messed up, and how I could do better. Input is my greatest asset in art. Until next time, and have a good day.)


	3. Flashbacks

I followed her down the hallway, turning into the same door that she did. It led into an equally dirty living room, and an extended room with tile and kitchenware. The mare stood there now, cooking something in a pan. She had also thrown on a large sweater, presumably from the ground here, as there were other articles of clothing. Why did this pony have so many pieces of clothing, anyway? The sizzling could be heard across the room, and based on the aroma, it was some sort of egg. Besides the noise of it cooking, the room was silent for a while. As she scooped the cooked egg up onto a plate and turned, she sighed hard, seeing that I was still standing in the doorway of the hall.

"You're not gonna leave, are you?" She used a wing to pull a fork from a nearby drawer, glaring at me.

"I don't see how you could want nothing to do with me...I mean we could have a child coming, for all you know." I started my way over towards her, stopping about halfway to the kitchen.

"You know-" She was interrupted by herself, taking a bite of the egg. "-maybe, if I could have foals." I suppose I then assumed a look on my face, because she continued. "Not like that...I _can_ have them, but I take pills to temporarily make it so I can't." She continues eating.

"Oh...good, then. Well, not good, but...the point is, at least give me a chance. Go on a date with me?" Before I even finished, she interrupted.

"A date? But...it was a one night stand! Why would you want a date?" Although she tried to hide it, it was plain to see that the more I spoke, the more she was interested.

Over that morning, I recalled what happened that night. The pill that she gave me...I don't think it had a name. If it did, I was unaware of it. A small white circle. Perhaps it had a design on it, but I didn't get to examine it for long before she forced it into my mouth. That's when my memory became blurred. I know she took one too, but it wasn't her first time. What I do remember, is the warmth that night. Her warmth.

I pushed the light blue mare backwards, landing on her bed with a slight bounce, the soft bed giving resistance to our weight. I remember her soft moan as my lips trailed down her neck, kissing the base of her ear, then licking down her cheek, to her neck. Kissing down her chest and to her stomach, my ears twitched to the continued noise coming from her mouth. My nostrils were already filled with the scent of her marehood, dripping onto the bed and seeping down her thighs. Having long awaited this, she trembles as my lips reach her soft lips.

My hooves wrap around her thighs, pulling her legs apart enough so that I may have room to work. My head turned slightly to obtain a better angle. Her sounds picked up as I kissed the mound, and used my bottom lip to separate it a little, getting access to the pinkish skin underneath. It was even softer than the skin covering it. Giving it another kiss, I pushed my tongue past the walls, penetrating her shallowly. I still remembered how she tasted, the sweet juice was unforgettable. Her thighs tightened around my head when I spread her with my tongue, the soft fur brushing against mine. The room was not well kept, but she was. Every part of her was spotlessly clean, and every inch of her fur was irresistibly soft, and perfectly shaven. That is, except for small tufts of cyan on her chest and just above the small crevasse that was the sweet hole I had the privilege of tasting. The canal was tight, and only continued to constrict as she got more excited. This, coupled with her tiny moans and groans of pleasure gave me every more reason to continue.

I pull away, leaving a trail of translucent juice bridging her lips to my own. I wanted to bend her over right there, and explore that canal with a different section of my body, but she owed me my oral next. It was an unspoken transition. I sat down beside her, and she got down on her knees before me, looking up at me with her huge magenta eyes. She knew what I wanted, and she had every intention to fulfill that want.

My memory after that was blurred. It would come back later, but not right now. I guess I was staring at her for awhile, because when I came to, Dash was staring at me, irritated.

"Are you going to leave now?"


	4. The Date (fixed)

It took me a minute to snap back into reality, and what she was saying.

"Uhm, what was that again?" I tried not to sound stupid.

"I said that, to prove I really don't like you, and that you probably won't like me, I'll go on a date with you tonight. Seven, right here at my house. Be here. Now go." She makes a shooing gesture at me, having just finished her eggs. Realizing what this meant, a smile crossed my face.

"See you here at seven, then. Rainbow..." I trailed off, indicating that I had forgotten her name. She gave me a look and said.

"Rainbow Dash."

I nod and head out the door, nearly falling on my face after tripping on the steps in front of her door. I tried to play it cool, but a snicker from Dash behind me told me she had seen it.

I won't get into details of the preparation, but here's how it went.

I knocked on her door softly, as to not disturb anything she might have been doing. Floating by my side was a bouquet of tulips, a randomly selected flower, as I was unsure of what kind she enjoyed. I had also worn a suit, which I had had bought previous to today. As Dash opened the door, she tried to hide the smile that crossed her face. I mirrored the action, smiling at her. All that was different about her were the purple striped socks that were covering her legs. I gesture the flowers towards her.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I just kind of...picked some flowers. If that's okay." She takes them, putting her noise above the bouquet and taking in the scent.

"Well... I will admit they are pretty sweet." She goes into her kitchen quickly, filling up a large bowl with water, placing the flowers in, and returning to the door. "I'll get a vase for them later, I guess." She glances around. "Do you wanna come in for a moment? I was expecting you not to show up, so... I didn't really get ready. Is that cool?" I gave a small nod, though disappointed that she didn't trust me to even show up.

"Let's go, then." I back up from the door, allowing her to exit, and then I close the door for her.

"And where will we going this afternoon?" She spreads her wings in preparation to fly, but then realizes she's walking with a Unicorn, and folds her wings back up.

"Well, I was thinking of the Maretine bar or-" Dash interrupts me.

"Look, we could go to a fancy restaurant, and I could be all awkward and uncomfortable. Or, we could go to McPonies, and you could have a date with me, being myself." I thought it over for a bit, and then agreed. Even though I was all dressed up, I'd prefer her to be herself.

We arrived after a little bit of walking, which was mostly silence between us. After we ordered and sat down, we finally started talking.

"So, what do you do for a living?" I asked simply.

"I'm in the weather control team. I'm pretty good at it, but I sleep a lot, so I don't really have a lot of job security."

"Oh... I'm guessing sleeping is among your favorite pass times?"

"Uh-huh. Both ways, too. In case you hadn't realized, I quite like screwing."

"I figured... " I trail off, then try to change the subject. "I myself am working in an office. You know, 9-5 pace... It's not very exciting, really, but it makes bits, so I do it."

"I don't think I could sit in one place for so long without falling asleep. I like weather duty because I get to fly around, and I love that. I fly around as much as I can, I mean, if you wanna go..." She trails off, again forgetting that I'm not a Pegasus. "How is magic, by the way? Using it and such. I've always wondered what it's like to do magic..."

"Well, it's not very exciting if you don't know a lot of it. The best I can do are simple spells...I can show you, if you want. But you have to promise to show me what it feels like to fly sometime."

"Heh...deal." She sits forward as my horn glows. I pick up the bottle of ketchup sitting at the table and float it around a little, popping the lid and drawing a heart on her napkin, then replace the bottle where it began. She giggles. "Adorable." She mocks, but I just smile back.

"I try." The waitress comes over with out food, setting it on the table, giving us a fake smile, and then leaving. I look at dash. "Soup's on."

We eat in near silence. After we finish, I clear the table for us, and sit back down, looking into her eyes. I reach over slowly, stroking her leg with a hoof gently, in an attempt to be cutsey. She plays along and returns a little pressure, playing with my hoof. After I build up the courage, I reach out a forehoof, setting it on the table, in hopes that she'll hold it. After a second of hesitation, she played along with this, too, holding my hoof on the table.

"I hate to admit it...but I enjoyed this with you...and...I want to do it again." This brought a grin to my face again.

"Give me a time and place, and I'll be there.

"How does Thursday at 4 sound?"

"Sounds like somewhere I want to be." We then left the restaurant, walking out of the door casually. I get an idea and I look over at Dash with an evil smile, suddenly side stepping and scooping her up on my back, with intent to carry her home, and embarrass her as much as possible in the process. She yelped, but when she realized what was happening, she just blushed.

"N-noooo...let me down..." She went limp, her neck against mine and her legs gripping me.

"Ne-vah!" I play, followed by a chuckle. "I'll carry you all the way home."

And I did. And it was the happiest I had ever been in a long time. And that was because I woke up in her bed.


	5. Falling For You

NOTE: THIS WAS WRITTEN IN DASH'S PERSPECTIVE 

He set me down at the foot of my door, kneeling so that I could slide off. "Thank you...this was great." I nervously shuffled my hooves on the ground as he stood up, looking down at a very slight angle to be eye level with me.

"I'd do it again the moment you wanted to." A smile crossed his face, which brought the same to mine.

"You know when and where, Tinker." I responded, showing him I had remembered his name, and then glancing back quickly, I leaned forward, pecked his lips, and then retreated back inside my house, slamming the door a little harder than I meant to. I blush hard, sitting against the door on the floor. I...actually cared about him. For the first time in as long as I could remember...was I in love? No, no...I'd only just met him. Love comes later...and speaking of love, we had already _made love_, so perhaps things weren't as awkward. I still remembered that night...

I'd slipped him a pill earlier, as had I taken one. It was probably the only reason either of us were doing this. I had just kneeled before him, looking up at his face over the pulsing head of his shaft. I knew what he wanted, and I was going to give it to him. I rose a bit, leaning forward and touching my lips to the firm head. I pulled back and tightened up lips, giving it a soft kiss. My hoof, meanwhile, was sitting on his length, stroking. I pushed down a little, wetting the end of the mast with saliva. It wasn't the first cock that had been down my throat, but hopefully it was going to be the last. bobbing my head, I soon planned to push the head all the way to the back of my throat to please him. It didn't take my trained throat long to conform to the size and shape, my throat now making a soft sound as his head poked it deeply.

He set gentle hoof on my head, slowly persuading me to go faster, and deeper. His skin tasted sweet, and I wanted more. As he started to throb harder, I knew he wasn't going to last much longer. I didn't want to waste an opportunity like this, so I pulled off, and forced him back against the bed, climbing onto him. having been both drunk and high, it took a minute to line his shaft up with me. When I did, though, I didn't hesitate to drop my weight on him, our bodies smacking together with a 'wap!'. The filling feeling suddenly inside me made me gasp as I inhaled, and moan as I exhaled.

His firm hooves soon reached up to my hips, holding me in place for a minute, then picking up up again and dropping me. I let myself relax, allowing him to continue. My mane hung down in front of my face, bouncing with my body. Every inch of him inside me gave me a warm feeling that no other stallion had in a long time. Even then I knew that the next stallion wouldn't give me pleasure like this.

"I'm g-going to cum..." He groaned out, but I made no move to pull off or stop him. He suddenly changed pace, going from hard, deep slams, into quicker, more speed centered thrusts. Just the way I liked it.

I remember exactly how I felt inside when he filled me with cum.

I snap back into reality. After looking at the clock, I realized that I it was over an hour later. An odd scent was in the air, and after a moment of investigation, it turned out to be my marehood, soaking wet from the daydreams I was having. After quickly cleaning myself up, I went to sleep.

Thursday came painfully slow. I didn't even see Tinker over the next few days. When Thursday did come, though, I came to a realization.

I wanted to look good for Tinker, but, having never done so before, I had no idea how. And the only few people that I knew could help me, I hadn't told about him yet, I was too embarrassed.

I knocked on Twilight's door, face flushed completely red. She opened the door, and like herself, started freaking out, as if something had happened because I was embarrassed. After calming her down and assuring her that nothing had happened, I had to ask her.

"OkaySoIMetThisGuyAndHeWasJustAOneNightThingButThenHeWantedToStay, AndThenWeWentOnADateAndItTurnsOutILikeHimAndWe'reGoingOutOnAnotherDate Today, ButIDon'tKnowHowToLookPrettyAndINeedYouToHelp." I said this much too fast, without any breaks, and quietly. She just stared at me for a bit, unsure of what I had said.

"Look, okay...I just...I really like this guy, and we're going out on a date, but...I need your help to be pretty for him." I say, shyly, and looking away. I let my mane cover my face.

"You? On a date? R...really?" She thought for a moment, looked at me, and then smiled. "Of course I'll help you. But you have to tell me all about him..." She pulled me into her house, forced me to start talking, and got to work on me.

"So, what's his name?" She immediately asked, starting to brush my mane.

"His name is Tinker...we met at a club." She stopped brushing.

"You didn't..." She trailed off, indicating she meant sex. "...did you?"

"Well...yeah. But we were both on E, and-" She interrupted me before I got done with the sentence.

"E? You were doing it again, Dash? Did he give it to you, or have you been hanging around Vinyl again..." She gave me a stern, motherly look.

"No, no...it was Vinyl. He didn't even want it. I forced him...anyways, when I woke up the next morning, he hadn't left yet, and he asked me on a date! I...didn't want to a first...but I think I'm in love with him now, Twi..." Her stern look faded into a proud smile.

"Well then, we better make you look perfect for him. SPIKE! Bring me the bathroom stuff!... and a book on makeup!"

First we did my mane. She combed it out at first. That hurt. Then she made it look pretty, and sprayed it with something that made it stay in place. Then she sprayed it with something else that made the colors less bright, and made my hair shiny. That was really fun.

She didn't find it too amusing when I made her face shiny. And her book. And spike.

Then, she trimmed my coat. My entire coat. She took especially long on my marehood. She said she was just making it perfect, but really, I think she was admiring it.

Then she preened me. That was _really_ nice. She used her mouth and everything. It was probably the best I've ever had. It didn't make up for the rest of it, though.

Ugh... and then we put on eye liner. It was terrifying. She said she wasn't, but I was certain that she was going to stab me right in the eyes.

She didn't, though. But we had to put it one three times because apparently I was twitching and she messed it up.

The rest of the makeup was pretty easy, though. That doesn't mean I enjoyed it.

Getting ready that night was probably one of the worst experiences of my life. Especially the eye liner. But, it was worth it for him.

It was worth it for the stallion in my bed.


End file.
